Buffy and the Lord of the Rings
by elfin-whore
Summary: Spike reads aloud from a book he's not supposed to and they end up in Rivendell. Feedback wanted!! :)
1. History

Title: Buffy and Lord of the Rings- will change eventually when I can think of a better one Author: Elfin- wh0re Email: elfin_wh0re@hotmail.com Rating: PG for occasional swear words Date: 30th March 2003 A/N: This is the first fic I've posted, would like feedback, please (  
  
"Hey, Giles," Buffy smiled as she entered the Magic Box on an unusually dreary Saturday afternoon. "You're remarkably cheery," he replied raising an eyebrow. "Anya's not around, what can I say?" Giles' eyebrow raised further and he set down his book. "So, what you researching?" She peered at his book. "Oh! I stumbled on information about that small demon you encountered on that farm the other night, it's very exciting." "You going to tell me about it or just drool over it?" Giles glared at her and she smiled quickly, "Small demon-y things?" "Small demon-y things are named hobbits, quite harmless actually except quite devouring of food, beer and tobacco, they're good gardeners.." Buffy cut him off, "Not a slaying deal then?" "Um, no not a . 'slaying deal'." "What had you so interested anyway, 'cause no offense if that was it, hobbits are way boring." "That wasn't all, what was interesting was their participation in a thing called the War of the Ring. A hobbit was the one who bore the One Ring." "What's the One Ring?" "It had the power to control all the races of Middle Earth." "Middle Earth?" "A pre- apocalyptic Earth. Anyway, it was made by the Dark Lord Sauron. The Races of Middle Earth fell to the Ring but some resisted and a Last Alliance of Elves and Men." "Hold on, Elves? Small things, pointy ears, curly feet, live at the North Pole?" "No, very powerful, dangerous creatures, human size, yes they do have pointy ears but they don't have curly feet," Buffy nodded signaling Giles to continue, "A Last Alliance marched against Lord Sauron and Isildur, Son of the King Elendil cut the ring from Sauron's hand. Isildur took the ring and for years it tormented his mind until one day it betrayed him to his death and then the ring was lost. Two thousand or so years later the ring was found by a creature called Deagol, his friend Smeagol insisted the ring was Deagol's birthday present to him and murdered Deagol to get the ring. Again the ring tormented its holder and turned Smeagol into the creature Gollum and it went to hide in the Misty Mountains. Five hundred years later a hobbit," Buffy perked up, "We're getting to hobbits now?" "A hobbit named Bilbo Baggins traveled to the Misty Mountains, for reasons I'm not quite clear on, but he got hold of the Ring and took it back to his homeland The Shire. The Ring gave Bilbo unnatural long life for his species and on his one hundred and eleventh birthday he left all his possessions including the Ring to his nephew Frodo and he went to live with the Elves. One of Bilbo's dearest friends, a very wise wizard named Gandlaf had some concerns about the Ring and discovered it was in fact the One Ring. He sent Frodo and Samwise Gamgee to wait for him in the village of Bree. When they arrived with Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrine Took Gandalf didn't arrive. A ranger called Strider who also knew Gandlaf took them to Rivendell, home of the wise Master Elrond, a elf with a considerable talent for healing. They found Gandalf, as it turned out he was held captive by the person he had turned to guidance for, the head of the wizarding order had turned to the side of Lord Sauron. Elrond held a council and it was ruled that Frodo and nine companions would take the ring to Mordor and cast it into the fire of Mount Doom, the only place it could be destroyed." "Who were the companions?" Buffy asked. "I was just about to say, there was Frodo of course, Samwise, Meriadoc, Peregrine, Gandalf, Strider who had been discovered as the heir of Isildur, Aragorn, also there was the son of the ruler of the realm of Gondor, Boromir, a dwarf named Gimli and an elf- prince named Legolas." "Royalty? Wow! Normally they just sit around on their thrones collecting dust." "Indeed. Anyway, although Boromir died and the Fellowship broke the ring was destroyed, though not by Frodo, by the creature Smeagol- Gollum. Frodo found the ring had tightened its grip on him and he couldn't destroy it, Gollum bit off his finger and took the ring but then fell into Mount Doom killing him and destroying him." "What a twist," Buffy commented. "No need for sarcasm, Buffy." "I'm actually being serious." "About what?" Willow asked as she, Tara and Dawn walked into the shop. "Giles just told me about hobbits and the War of the Ring, very twisty ending." "What twisty ending?" Spike asked coming in through the back. "Hobbits. War of the Ring." "Never heard of it." "Giles'll tell you about it sometime." "I will?" "You know you probably will," Dawn pointed out. Giles scowled and started to read his book again. "That interesting, huh, Mr. Giles?" Tara smiled. "Unbelievably so," he smiled at Tara before turning his attention back to the book. Spike came up behind him and read aloud from over Giles' shoulder, "Lema ed' templa Imladris, what the hell does that mean?" "Don't ever read aloud in languages you don't understand!" Giles exclaimed before a great gust of wind swept through the store. When it had subsided the Magic Box was empty.  
A/N: Also this was all paragraphed out and speakers on different lines, blah blah blah, but on here it's not, if anyone can tell me how to change it, much appreciated 


	2. Discoveries

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Spike asked. "A forest," Dawn suggested helpfully before earning a swat from Buffy. "You'd think as a childe of Angelus he would've taught you not to read aloud from books you don't understand," Giles grumbled under his breath. "I wasn't Sired by Angelus so he wouldn't have taught me." Giles just glared at him. "Well, as this is your fault Spike, you find us civilization," Giles said pushing Spike in one direction. "All right, all right, watchers so brainy, we'll go this way, plus I think I can hear someone." "Damn that vamp hearing!" Willow said before following Spike, Buffy and Dawn. "I was right, there's a poncy blonde guy, two puffy dark haired guys and a hairy guy." Spike was cut off as an arrow was pointed at his chest, "Never mind." "What are you doing in Rivendell?" One of the dark haired men spoke. "Haven't the foggiest, would you mind taking the arrow away from my chest?" "Not until you tell us what you're doing here," the other said pulling out a bow and aiming it at Spike. "Buffy, you wanna help here?" "Not really," she smiled at Spike and the blonde pulled his bow, fast as lightning and aimed it at Buffy. A man with scruffy hair and a scruffy beard stepped forward, "Why are you here?" "We really don't know," Giles said, "Spike read aloud from a book and we were transported here." "What book?" he asked. "Dissertations based on the theories made during the Ages of Middle Earth involving the One Ring, its making and its destruction by the hobbit Frodo Baggins, The Fellowship of the Ring and The War of the Ring," Giles said in one breath. The man blinked, "Never heard of it. But what do you know of the Ring and Frodo?" "A lot actually, Giles just told me the whole story right before Wonder Brains got us teleported here," Buffy threw a look at Spike who pulled a face. "What were the words spoken?" asked of the men holding Spike hostage. "I doubt Spike can remember," Giles mumbled, "He'd be the one to put a hole in the vampire photographic memory idea." "Yes I can remember, it was something like lema ed' templa Imladris." "You're a magic user?" the other dark haired man asked. "Well I have done some spells but mostly only held candles or poured the special sand. Red and Tara are the witches." "Witches?" The four of them turned the bows they were now all holding on Willow and Tara. Fearful looks crossed their faces and they put their hands in the air quickly. The blonde man started speaking quickly in a language none of them understood. The others soon joined in and in the Scooby Gang's opinion it looked like the blonde's idea had been vetoed. "Who are you?" The scruffy man asked. "Willow." "Tara." "The others?" "Well, that's Buffy, Dawn, Spike and Giles. I don't mean to sound rude to the guys pointing things at me but who are you?" Willow asked tentatively. "You can call me Estel, these are Elladan and Elrohir, the Sons of Lord Elrond of Imladris. This is Legolas, Prince of the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood." Willow and Tara curtseyed awkwardly. "You are the Sons of Elrond?" Giles asked sounding like a school girl meeting her first pop star. "Yes, we are, we have power in this realm and could see you killed," Elladan or Elrohir said. Giles' face dropped slightly and he closed his mouth. "What's with all the uproar about witches?" Dawn whispered to Buffy. "Its the Witch- King, his kind are not welcome out of Angmar, they aren't welcome at all," Elrohir or Elladan said. "What witch- king?" Dawn asked looking from Willow to Tara. "I don't know any Witch- King," Tara said. "Me neither," Willow added. The twins frowned and spared a glance to their companions, "We should take them to Glorfindel," Estel said. "Take who to see me?" a voice made them all turn. "Glorfindel! Mae govannen!" The twins smiled at the new arrival. "So who?" Glorfindel asked coming closer to the group who introduced themselves again. "You better all come back to the palace, Lord Elrond will be interested by all this." Glorfindel set off with Giles, Willow and Tara behind him then Elladan and Elrohir then Dawn and Buffy then Spike with Legolas and Estel last. 


	3. Discussions

"I'll take you to Lord Elrond's study, I believe he's discussing present affairs with Lord Erestor but that's dull and Lord Elrond's usually ready to fall asleep if I leave them alone too long," Glorfindel smiled. He didn't think that unarmed humans were anything to be worried about. He took them up a flight of stairs and then down a long corridor before stopping in front of a large set of doors then he knocked three times. He motioned for them to stay where they were and he entered the study. "Good morning, my lords," he said cheerily. "Lord Glorfindel, what is so important that you have to disturb our meeting?" Erestor asked. "During my morning inspection of the borders I found Elladan, Elrohir, Estel and Legolas holding a group of what appear to be humans and who seem harmless, they are unarmed although I did hear something about witches." "I take it this means the meeting is over?" Erestor asked. "I'm afraid so, we'll reconvene later on perhaps," Elrond replied rising from his seat. Erestor bowed and went from the room. "What was it this time?" Glorfindel asked. "The effect the ring will have on our financial situation, that and the effects the hobbits will have on our food supply." "I swear he thinks of the stupidest of things to talk to you about." "So what of these humans? Where are they? And for that matter where are my sons and the prince?" "They're outside," he went to the door and told them to come in. Elladan, Elrohir, Estel and Legolas went in first with the others reluctantly following. When the group from Sunnydale got into the room the others were talking again in the language in the book to a distinguished man in fine robes. "That must be Elrond," Dawn whispered. Her comment drew them from their conversation, "Welcome to Rivendell my friends, what is your business here?" he asked "Like we told Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum over there, we haven't got a clue," Spike said glaring at him. "Well how did you get here?" "I can answer that, I think there was a portal in a book I bought that led us to your world," Giles explained after shoving Spike aside. "The name of this book?" "Dissertations based on the theories made during the Ages of Middle Earth involving the One Ring, its making and its destruction by the hobbit Frodo Baggins, The Fellowship of the Ring and The War of the Ring." "I don't think we have that one in the library. Glorfindel said something about witches?" "Yes, but you've gotta understand Lord Elrond, sir, we don't know any witch- king, and we're not bad witches," Willow babbled. "Very well but I must ask you to prove this, there is some here who could validate the magic you use, Elrohir, would you escort Gandalf to me?" "Yes, atar." And Elrohir left. "Who's Gandalf?" Tara asked quietly. "He's a very powerful wizard, he will give us the answers we need. As for the rest of you, I'm assuming your all human but we'll need to know your.." "Excuse me mate, I'm not human." Elrond and Glorfindel looked at each other for a brief second. "Well what are you then?" Elrond asked taking a step towards them. "Vampire," he said crossing his arms in front of him. Elrond and the others stared at him blankly. "Vampire, bloodsucker, kills by sucking blood, child of darkness." "Bloodsucker?" Elladan said, "Agaryulnaer!" "Well done, Elladan, the rest of us made that connection several minutes ago," Estel remarked dryly. "Dina, Estel!" Elladan retorted. "Children, please the adults are trying to have a conversation," Elrond smiled wryly at them, "Your names, if you would be so kind." They introduced themselves again with Spike sighing loudly because he had to say his name one more time. "What seems to be the problem, Master Elrond?" Elrond explained to Gandalf what had happened and what he wanted him to do with Willow and Tara. "All right girls, I believe I know of a place we can go." On instinct Willow grabbed Tara's hand and they followed Gandalf from the room. "What's he going to do to them?" Dawn asked. "He's not going to harm them, just test their magic. Now, we have to find out about the rest of you." "Find out what?" Buffy asked. "The fact is you didn't seem at all surprised about your friends being witches so that means your amazingly tolerant or you already knew about them and other things magical and what with the vampire I'd say the latter were true," Glorfindel explained. "Well you see I'm the Slayer and Dawn well she used to be energy called The Key which could unlock the gates of the demon world into our world but we think the energy has left her." "Buffy," Dawn elbowed her. "What? I'm just telling him who we are, most people in Sunnydale know who I am anyway." "Well they didn't know about me!" "Be quiet, Dawn, anyway Giles used to be my watcher, a watcher is someone who tells a slayer what to do and things like that. Spike usually gets in the way," Buffy grinned at Spike who scowled. "So what is a Slayer?" Legolas piped up. "A Slayer slays vampires and demons, hangs around in cemeteries a lot, things like that." "Isn't Spike a vampire?" Glorfindel asked. "It's a long story that isn't worth explaining," Spike drawled. Legolas, Estel and Elladan looked at each other, smirking. "So who are you lot then? What's with the pointy ears and weird clothes?" Spike asked. "Spike, I have already told you they're elves, but I suspect Estel is not an elf," Giles looked at the man in question. "No, I am indeed human." Elrohir returned to the room then, "Atar, the hobbits are getting hungry and are asking when the feast will start." "I did tell them seven o'clock," Elrond said shaking his head, "Elladan, you are aware that there is a rip in your leggings, you must change before the feast." "Legolas, this is your fault, you and your daggers!" Elladan swatted at his head, "You can't blame me because you are not agile enough," Legolas smiled. The two started talking in Elvish as Elrond and Glorfindel began to move to the door. Estel and Elrohir started laughing and Spike caught Glorfindel's arm, "What the hell are they laughing at?" Glorfindel laughed aswell. "Legolas keeps calling Elladan a dwarf and Elladan cannot match a insult to that except to insult Legolas' heritage but as Legolas is Prince of Mirkwood he wouldn't dare unless he wanted Legolas' bodyguards to pump his body full of arrows," the two lords set off laughing. "Come, Elladan you have to change and I advise the same for you Estel, Elrohir. Also, it seems that you, my friends, will be among us for a while, I will have someone set up some rooms and clothes for you," Elrond said and gestured for them to exit into the corridor. "I ain't wearing no poncy clothes," Spike said vehemently. "I've known you for five years and you've always worn the same outfit except sometimes you wear a red shirt, just drop the smelly clothes and wear something different for a change," Buffy sighed. Elrond set off with Giles just behind him and Buffy and Dawn behind him. Estel and Legolas followed them and then Spike came behind Glorfindel, Elladan and Elrohir. Spike started to listen to their conversation which was in English "Did Calenia come with you this time?" Glorfindel asked them. "Sorry, Glorfindel, we tried to persuade her to come with us but she just didn't listen, we're meeting her in Lothlorien again," Elrohir said putting his hand on Glorfindel's shoulder. "Lothlorien is the only elven kingdom she will set foot in. She will not come here because of you and she will not go to Mirkwood because of Thril- Gaclya," Elladan explained. "If she would only talk to me, I haven't seen her since she ran away with the rangers," Glorfindel sighed. Legolas turned around and started walking backwards, "Neither have I, even if I'm in Lothlorien and she's there she will not come near me because Thril- Gaclya is always there with me." Estel turned round aswell, "I was meaning to ask you how you got away from the royal babysitter." "Because Forfin wouldn't come and the rest of my brothers are busy with the orcs in Mirkwood I now have the honour of only having to have a bodyguard when I feel it necessary and when I travel so maybe it was a good thing Cal didn't come with you, as much as I want to see her." "Maybe," Glorfindel mused, "Legolas, Thril- Gaclya is staying close to you, no doubt, when you see him next tell him I need to talk to him." "Consider it done," Legolas nodded but Spike could see doubt creasing his features as he turned round again. "Ah, Elril- Galia, would you set up rooms for our guests," Elrond gestured to Buffy, Dawn, Giles and Spike. "Willow and Tara will need a room too," Dawn spoke up. "Of course, two more rooms," Elrond said. "Actually only one," Buffy said. Elrond turned to look at her and she could feel the eyes of the other elves drilling into her back, "Willow and Tara are together so they'll be sleeping in the same room," Buffy explained. "Buffy! What if they don't approve?" Dawn whispered. "Why wouldn't we approve?" Elrond asked shaking his head, "An extra room please, Elril- Galia and could you arrange some day clothes and some dress clothes for this evening. Tara is about Calenia's size, Willow and Dawn are about Arwen's size maybe a little smaller and Buffy is about Narcissi's size. Spike I should wager would fit into some of the twins clothes and Giles is the size of Erestor, we have no time to measure them just yet but I believe the dress maker should have some clothes lying around or if not then we'll just go through some wardrobes," Elrond's eyes twinkled telling Buffy they would be going through wardrobes. 


	4. Dressmakers

"I believe there are several free rooms up by Elladan and Elrohir's rooms, my Lord." "Very well, set someone on preparing them and would you take them to the dressmakers," Elrond said. Elril- Galia bowed, "Follow me, please." "I will send for someone to fetch for the feast," Elrond called after them. The walk to the dressmakers was silent, Elril- Galia didn't speak so neither did they. It took them ten minutes to reach the dressmakers which wasn't in the palace itself but in a courtyard surrounded by other shops like a butchers and a grocers also there was a school. They entered the shop and Elril- Galia asked for what they wanted in elvish. There were several everyday dresses for Willow and Dawn and an evening dress for Tara but nothing for Buffy, Spike or Giles. "Dawn, why don't you put on one of those dresses now?" Buffy suggested. "My clothes are kind of dirty, all right. Have you got anywhere I can change?" She asked. The dressmaker pointed to a curtained area and Dawn went to put on a dark blue dress with long sleeves, a square cut collar and came down to her ankles. "Okay, I'm ready, do you have a bag or something I could put these in?" The man rummaged around and found her another cloth bag, "Thank you," she said and they left to find Elrond again. 


	5. Arwen's wardroom

Elrond was unavailble so they found Glorfindel, Legolas and Estel instead. "That dress looks lovely on you, Dawn," Glorfindel bowed his head slightly. Dawn giggled, "Thanks." "We couldn't get anything for me, Spike or Giles, we need some evening dresses for Will and Dawn and some everyday dresses for Tara," Buffy said. "Let's get that sorted out then," Glorfindel thought for a moment, "Estel would you take Spike to either Elladan or Elrohir's room and Giles to Erestor's rooms and meet us back here when they are changed," he punctuated his last word by laying his hand on Spike's shoulder, "All right, all right," he cried. "Legolas, will you go to Arwen's wardrobe for Dawn and Willow and then to Cal's old room for Tara. I will take Buffy to Narcissi's room." "Yes, Glorfindel, follow me Dawn," Legolas held out his arm and Dawn took it grinning at Buffy. "Legolas, that's your name isn't it?" she asked as they went. "Yes, it is." "Is it true your a prince, Spike overheard something about you being a prince." "Yes, I am the youngest Prince of Mirkwood." "What are you, like twenty- six?" "Oh no, much older," he smiled. "What like in your thirties? Cause you really don't look it." "I'm three thousand years old in a couple of months." "Holy cats! How are you three thousand years old? That is so weird except that its not cause I'm probably older than that cause of the energy I used to have in me." "The key?" "Yeah, so who's Arwen and who's Calenia? And why did Glorfindel look so upset when her name was mentioned?" "Arwen is Elrond's daughter and she's supposed to be marrying Estel but although he loves her he doesn't want her to give up her immortality for him, its extremely complicated." "Why would she have to give up her immortality? Would she have to become a human to marry him?" "In a way yes, the children of Elrond can choose whether to be mortal or immortal and also elves can die of a broken heart and if an elf loves someone and that someone dies sometimes the elf dies too. Its usually not a problem unless there's a war or you fall for a mortal." "So who's Calenia?" "Calenia is Glorfindel's foster daughter, her mother died several years after she was born when she found out that Calenia's father had taken a wife and they had had a daughter. This was one of those times when an elf died of a broken heart. Neither she or Thril- Gaclya knew she was still in love with him. As she died she made Glorfindel promise to raise Calenia, and he did. When Calenia reached two thousand which was only about eighty years ago Glorfindel told her everything and she reacted very badly and went to join the rangers with Estel. Elladan and Elrohir were riding with them already to avenge their mother." "Did she die?" "No, she was tormented at the hands of orcs and left these shores along time ago."  
  
"So why was Glorfindel all teary- eyed." "Calenia will not set foot in either Rivendell or Mirkwood, which is where I live and where her real father lives. He is one of my bodyguards." "Juicy!" she grinned. "If I remember correctly Arwen's room is just around the corner." "Why would you know where Estel's fiancee's room is anyway?" She asked poking him in the side. "I used to come here a lot during my childhood because my father didn't want me to get killed by orcs or giant spiders." "Giant spiders?" "There are several giant spiders in Mirkwood that my oldest brother told me he'd feed me to them if I misbehaved." "That was soooo mean! How old were you then?" "I must have only been around six hundred which is about six in human years. Anyway, I was very close with Elladan and Elrohir and when we were little we used to play jokes on Arwen before she went away to Lothlorien." "What did you used to do to her?" "Once Elladan and I filled her room full of spiders, normal sized ones though, because she was terrified of them when she was 1100, I would've loved to have shown her the spiders of Mirkwood, there was another time when Elrohir had the idea to throw flour at people while they were asleep and our trial person was Arwen and Elladan nominated me to do the throwing. I got in so much trouble especially as my mother arrived two days later." "Was is that bad?" "No, that was the thing, all it did was get in her hair and over the bed sheets but she went crying to Erestor who absoloutly adored her and hated us all because we dropped one of his books in the fire. So Erestor made up this huge thing that we poured bags of flour on her when it was only a handful. I wasn't allowed horse riding for a month and I had to put in extra sword training and I hate using swords. Here is Arwen's room." "Does she know we'll be stealing her clothes?" "Her father does," he grinned and knocked on the door. Something was shouted that Dawn didn't understand but Legolas opened the door and he started speaking Elvish again. She peered inside and saw a woman sat on a couch, she assumed that was Arwen. Arwen looked at her, "Come in." Awkwardly she came into the room, "My name is Arwen Undomiel, Legolas tells me you need to borrow some clothes for you and a friend." "Um, yeah, your dad said we were a similar size." "Dad?" Arwen looked at Legolas. "Atar? Ada? You remember him do you not?" Legolas remarked sarcastically. "Dina, Legolas!" And then she started yelling in elvish but Dawn heard the word "Erestor" and thought that Arwen was threatening Legolas with telling Erestor which seemed pretty childish to her. "So can we have the key or not?" Legolas sighed. "Fine, fine, fine, take it, just don't take anything white or yellow. Just give the key to Aragorn when you see him, don't bother me again," and she threw the key at Legolas who caught it easily. "There now, that wasn't so hard?" Arwen glared at him but all he did was laugh. "Oh, she so easy to wind up," he wiped a fake tear from his eye, "All right, this is Arwen's wardrobe," he opened a door to a room bigger than the room next door. "Look at all these clothes! It's like Cordelia's dream! Gorgeous clothes and you don't have to pay for them!" She rushed in. "I had no idea it was so big, my wardrobe is a wardrobe not a room! Ed' i'ear ar' elenea!" "What does that mean? You keep saying things and I have no idea what you're talking about, like before when you called Elladan a dwarf," she said absently as she pulled a few dresses of the rail. "Naugrim is dwarf in my tongue." "Oh, do you like this?" she held up a dark grey evening dress. "Vanima." Dawn looked at him. "Beautiful, vanima is beautiful." "Oh good, well hold that because that's one down. I should find a green one for Willow, she looks really pretty in green. Can you see any green?" "Antolle ulua sulrim," Legolas said shaking his head. "Oh there's one, I can't reach it could you get it for me?" "Amin naa tualle," he mumbled. "Hey! No speaking elvish while humans are in the room." "How else could we insult you with out you knowing?" "Did you insult me?" "Only a little I said "antolle ulua sulrim", "much wind pours from your mouth"." "Meaning I talk too much. And what else?" "I said "Amin naa tualle", "I am your servant"." "Damn right you are, now get me that dress." Dawn grinned, "Ooh! Shoes." "I wouldn't touch Arwen's shoe collection," Legolas handed her the dress, "Come on, you've got enough there, we need to get clothes for Tara." He tugged her hand, "But. but, clothes." 


	6. Elladan's Bathroom

"We'll go to Elladan's room first. I know for a fact Elrohir hates anyone else wearing his clothes," Estel commented. "You know the sons of Lord Elrond well?" Giles asked. Estel turned to look at him, "Yes, they're brothers to me, I was raised here in Imladris. I lived here for twenty years and try to visit as often as I can, which lately isn't as often as I would like." "Oh of course! Estel, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, to call you by a few of your many names." "How do you know of my heritage, none but the people closest to me know that?" "Don't let him go into it, it was in that book he was reading," Spike grumbled. Estel cast a glance at Giles who seemed to in deep concentration. "So what noncy clothes will I have to wear?" "Excuse me?" "What stupid clothes will I have to wear?" he asked rolling his eyes. "It depends on what 'Ladan has in his wardrobe, I wouldn't count on him having a lot of good clothes. He tends to soil and tear them." He led them up several flights of stairs and along a corridor and knocked on one of the doors, he called out a something in elvish then walked in. "Atar wants you to lend Spike some clothes, a dress robe and some tunics, breeches, maybe some boots. He sent the girl to Arwen's wardrobe." "Are you joking?" "No, Legolas took her." Elladan started laughing and shaking his head, "Come, we will find you some clothes." He opened his wardrobe which was actually a wardrobe and peered inside, "All right, I have various boots in different sizes so just try them on until you find the right size," he dug around in the bottom and pulled out four pairs of brown boots and six pairs of black boots, "Oh, three of them are Elrohir's, so give me them back," he noticed his brothers stamp on the soles. "I have several tunics and a few undershirts you can have, you are going to be getting some clothes of your own?" "Eventually, I gathered from Lord Elrond," Giles spoke up. "Oh good, you got some boots yet?" "Yeah, these ones'll do." "Change into these breeches and this tunic. Now, dress robes, can't have the blue one, or the green one no doubt Legolas will be wearing that." "Can't show up looking better than the prince," Estel laughed. "Of course not, we lowly subjects must not measure up to the standards of Mirkwood royalty." "We tease him too much," Estel grinned. "All right, do you want burgundy or red?" "Just give me the burgundy, I don't care." "Spike, go change," Estel propelled him into the bathroom Elladan and Elrohir shared. "Right Giles, once Spike has changed we will take you to Erestor's room, he's quite hospitable and friendly, I think you'll like him," Estel said turning to Giles. "Don't drop his books in the fire," Elladan said from inside the closet. "Oh, there's no point giving Spike more than one change of clothes, he won't use them. An I take it you dropped one of Erestor's books into a fire." "No, Elrohir did it, Legolas and I were the reason he dropped it, so Erestor blamed all three of us and still hasn't gotten over it." "I feel his pain, a few years ago I had almost half of my library burnt. How long ago was it?" "I think we were about twelve hundred and seventy and now I'm twenty eight hundred and fifty seven." "I would've got over it by now," Giles smiled. Estel frowned and went over to the bathroom and started hammering on the door, "Spike! How long does it take you to change?" "I look like an idiot," came the reply. "You look like an idiot all the time, we've got to get going," Giles yelled. "We've only got two hours until the feast!" Estel cried. "Get out of my bathroom!" Elladan shouted, "I need to take a bath!" "I'm not coming out!" Elladan said something to Estel in elvish and left the room. Soon enough the door was opened from the other side and Spike pushed through, "I'll see you all in two hours," Elladan said sticking his head round the door, "I'll get someone to wash your clothes or possibly burn them, they smell disgusting." 


	7. Glorfindel's questions

"How long have you been the Slayer?" Glorfindel asked. "I've always been the Slayer but I only started slaying demons when I was fifteen and now I'm twenty one." "That's quite a long time." "The years just start to mesh together." "Do you enjoy it?" "I hate it and I can't quit or have a life outside it either, my last three boyfriends have had some connections to it, two have been vampires and the other one was part of a government "slaying" operation." "I'm getting the feeling these weren't happy relationships." "Vampire number one, lost his soul, went bad, tried to destroy the world, I sent him to hell, he came back then decided he wasn't being fair on me so he left. Government guy, thought he was an average guy but he wasn't, his people go bye- bye then a few months later he starts going to vampires to get his blood drank cause he likes it, Spike finds him tells me, we break up he leaves for some place in the jungle then turns up the other week with a wife. Vampire number two, of course is linked in with number one, he told me he loved me then tried to kill me then when I come back from the dead." "You came back from the dead too?" "Too? You on your second go of it?" "Came back from the Halls of Mandos, not the best experience in the world." "I'm on my third go of it, anyway I came back and started sleeping with vampire number two." "Correct me if I'm wrong but vampire number two." "Yes it's Spike, but you can't say anything to any of the guys, least of all Dawn because she's really close with him." "My lips are sealed." "Will this Narcissi mind me stealing her clothes?" "I don't think so besides you're not exactly stealing them are you? Only borrowing." He stopped and knocked on a door, it was opened by a small elf that was about Buffy's size. "Hi," Buffy said shyly. "Vedui, I am Narcissi, come through and we will get you some clothes," she smiled. Glorfindel let Buffy go in before him. He wandered in and sank down into an armchair and put his feet up on the coffee table in front of him. "What about this pink one?" "It looks like my prom dress, that's the one for tonight?" "Yes, you hold on to that one, I will give you four ordinary dresses, Glorfindel, do you think four is enough, Glorfindel, get your feet off my coffee table!" "Yes, four should be enough." "I don't mean to sound rude but could I have some pants and a top or something like that? Like what you're wearing." "When we go to the dressmakers I'll get that arranged." "Thanks, should I put one of these on now?" "You might as well," Glorfindel took the rest of the dresses off her and she went to put on a plain yellow one. "That was Buffy, her and some of her friends came though a portal in a book apparently," Glofindel said answering Narcissi's silent question. "Nice girl." "She's been fighting for six years, long time for mortals." "Shame." "I know," he switched back to common tongue, "Come on Buffy, I've got to get ready too, you know!" "All right, I'm coming." She came out of the bathroom and took the dresses from Glorfindel, "Thank you Narcissi, I'll get these washed before I give them back to you." "You're welcome Buffy, anytime." "We'll go and see if anyone has sorted your rooms out yet. They should be up near the twins and Legolas' rooms." "Okay, great." 


End file.
